Remember When?
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: "Remember all those times we've shared together, but please, forget me." Riley frowns, "Maya, what are you talking about?"
1. Changing Everything

Riley dances to the music playing on her IPhone as she waits for the dinner she is preparing to finish cooking. Her head bobs to the beat as her feet, which were only in socks, slide across the tiled surface of her apartment. The music from the radio is interrupted by her phone telling her that she was getting a phone call. Riley grabs her phone out of her pocket and looks at the contact. A beautiful blonde girl smiling at the camera shows up. The brunette grins and picks up the phone.

"Maya?" Riley asks into her phone.

A pause, "Riles?"

Riley giggles, "It's me, Maya."

"Hey, I might be a little late to dinner... Don't wait up for me," Maya says.

Riley pouts, "That's fine..."

"Remember when we were in seventh grade, and I cried because someone called me an orphan? You found the kid who called me an orphan and started yelling at him. He finally left me alone because of you. Do you remember?" Maya asks.

Riley frowns, "Well, yeah... I'm so glad I could make you feel better."

"Remember when I got a horse for your campaign to become class president, and we hid him in your room? Then, we put a horn on him. I don't even know how we fit him through your door and got him out of the apartment complex without any weird looks."

The brunette giggles, "Yeah, my mom thought the horse was my dad! Can you believe that?"

Riley turns around towards the radio, and she listens to it for a second, "Breaking news! A drunken driver has sped out onto the road and slammed into another car, sending both off the road. The car that was hit is still being searched for."

Maya starts talking again, "Remember in high school when I took you to prom dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, and you were Christine?"

Riley looks worriedly around her, "Maya, why are you saying all of th-"

"Remember when Farkle finally asked Smackle out after we dared him to? He said that we had to go with him on the date so we dressed up and went to a nice restaurant with Smackle and Farkle. You had the salad, and I had the steak. You wanted to try some steak so I cut mine in half."

"Maya stop-"

"Riley, remember when I said that we would be best friends until the end? I still have my friendship ring on, and I hope you do, too. That was the best birthday ever. You got my mom and Shawn to finally date and eventually get married. Your friendship ring is one of my most valuable possessions, did you know that?"

"Of course I do! Maya, please, come home!"

"Remember when we finally decided to start living together? I couldn't afford to pay for an apartment by myself so you let me live with you. We always have fun together, and now I get to see you everyday. You are such a kind person."

"Maya, I heard there was a collision on the road... Where are you?"

"Riles, keep smiling. Please, forget about me and move on. Never, ever, let someone take your personality from you."

Riley starts breathing heavily, "Maya, stop! You are scaring me now!"

Maya takes a big breath, "Riley... I just want you to remember one more thing..."

The brunette feels the tears come to her eyes, threatening to spill out. Maya coughs, and Riley holds the phone tighter.

"My little plant, I... love..."

The phone cuts off, and Riley stands in the middle of her kitchen, waiting for Maya to finish. The radio is the only noise that floats into the kitchen.

"Both cars have been found. Unfortunately, we have been informed that only the drunken driver has survived. The person killed has not been identified yet. Please stay tuned for details."

Riley holds her phone closer to her ear, "Maya?"

She stares off into space, the phone still close to her ear. The radio continues to fill the apartment.

"The person has finally been identified as twenty-two year old Maya Hart. Her family has been informed of this tragic accident. It saddens me to hear that someone so young had died from something that could have easily been avoided," the radio spokesman says.

Riley drops the phone and collapses to the ground, crying. The phone skids across the floor, bumping into the table.

"Hi! This is Maya Hart, and I'm afraid I can't get to the phone right now! If it's urgent, please leave a message, and I'll get to it! If this is Riley, don't worry I'm fine! I promise!" the phone says through its speakers.

Riley gasps, tears streaming down her face, "Remember when you promised to get the bread for dinner, and I said to hurry back? Then, you promised that you would be back as soon as possible... When is as soon as possible, Maya... When is it?... Remember when you were alive, and I was hiding from the scary movie you made me watch?"

The phone finally beeps, "The voice mail is full. Please try and call again later."

Riley sobs, looking up at the ceiling, "You promised..."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my one-shot! Please leave your feedback/support!**_


	2. You Only Knew When It Was To Late

Riley smiles, "So what did you want to do today?"

Maya throws her feet off the table and shrugs, "I don't know... what do you wanna do, my little plant?"

"Hm... We could go to the zoo and see the penguins..." Riley suggests.

Maya grins, "Whatever you want."

Riley fist pumps the air, "Woo! I'll go change... You get yourself ready!"

"Riley, I'm already ready. I'll just wait for you."

Riley shrugs and grins, "I know. Just wait a moment."

The blonde shrugs and puts her feet back on the coffee table. Riley walks to her room and quickly puts on some fresh clothes and brushes her hair and teeth. She hums, spitting out the toothpaste. She turns around, jumping back when she sees Maya. She holds her hand to her heart, trying to steady her now rapidly beating heart.

Maya smiles, "Did I startle you?"

"Just a little bit. Are you ready to go?" Riley says, her heart finally coming back to a normal pace.

She grins, "Whenever you are."

Riley smiles, "Follow me to the car, then!"

Maya shrugs, "Lead the way, m'lady!"

Riley giggles at Maya's goofiness and grabs her car keys. The twenty-two year old brunette puts on her jacket and walks out of the apartment. Maya follows her out, and Riley shuts the door. Riley raises an eyebrow at Maya who was only wearing a light leather jacket over her t-shirt.

"The cold doesn't bother me. C'mon, let's go," Maya says.

Riley continues out of the apartment and walks to the car. She opens the door, and Maya gets into the passenger seat. Riley goes to the driver's seat and puts the key into the ignition. Maya turns towards Riley.

"Put your seat belt on," Maya tells her.

Riley rolls her eyes and buckles her seat belt, "You are to protective."

Maya shrugs and buckles herself in, "I'm just looking out for you, Riles."

Riley grins, "I know."

The brunette puts the car in drive and backs out of her designated parking spot in the apartment complex. Maya whistles along with the radio as the friends drive towards the zoo. Maya smiles excitedly, seeing the zoo sign. Riley drives into the parking lot and puts the car in a parking space. She gets out of the car and shuts the door. Riley heads over to Maya's side and opens the door for her.

"Thanks, Riles," Maya says.

Riley shrugs, and the blonde steps out of the car. Riley shuts the door and follows behind Maya. They make their way to the ticket booth. A young man working the booth beckons them forward and smiles at Riley.

"Welcome to the zoo! Our tickets are five dollars each," the man says.

Riley smiles politely, "Two tickets, please."

The man raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything, "Okay... That'll be ten dollars..."

Riley hands the man ten dollars, and he gives her two tickets. Maya grabs Riley's arm and leads her into the zoo. Riley giggles as Maya drags her into the busy zoo. The blonde giggles like a little kid as she runs towards the lemurs. Riley runs after her, but she loses Maya in the crowd. She looks around, searching for the blonde.

"Lemurs have always been my favorite."

Riley turns around and sees Maya leaning on the fence that separates the people from the animals. She has her hand supporting her chin, and a sad look is on her. Riley walks over to her and smiles at Maya. The blonde sighs.

"I wish I could have seen them more," Maya mutters.

Riley laughs, "Silly, you can see them right now."

Maya shrugs and smiles at Riley, "I guess you're right. Come on, let's go to the penguins."

Riley cheers and leads Maya away from the lemurs. Maya smiles at Riley and walks beside her. Riley smiles at the animals, and Maya smiles softly at the brunette. Riley turns towards her and raises an eyebrow at her.

"You're so pretty, Riles," Maya says.

Riley blushes and giggles, "Thank you."

The brunette looks forward, smiling as she sees the penguins. Maya follows the excited girl into the crowd of people surrounding the penguins. Riley points at the penguins like a child, and Maya giggles at the girl's excitement. Maya sighs and stands beside Riley. They stand there quietly for a while, just watching the penguins move and swim. Riley finally turns to Maya.

"Can we get something to eat?" Riley asks.

Maya nods, "Whatever you want. Today is just for you."

Riley blushes, "Thanks. How about we get some slushies from the snack bar over there?"

Maya nods, and the two walk away from the penguin exhibit. They wait in the line for the snack bar, talking about the animals and random things. Finally, it's their turn. Riley smiles at the worker.

"Two penguin frosts please!" Riley says.

The worker nods, "That'll be seven dollars."

Riley hands the worker the money, and he puts it in the register. Turning around, he fills up two slushies and hands them to Riley. Riley smiles in appreciation and walks over to one of the tables, Maya following behind her. The brunette sits down and places the slushies across from each other. Maya sits down and smiles as Riley takes a sip. Maya puts her hands around the slushie.

"Did you have fun today?" Maya asks softly.

Riley nods, "Whenever I'm with you I have fun."

Maya looks at the ground sadly, "I wish I had had more time with you."

Riley giggles, "You are with me right now."

"Riley, stop. You need to let me go," Maya says, tears in her eyes.

"But Maya..." Riley says weakly.

"No, Riley... Please, you need to continue living..." Maya begs.

"But I love you," Riley says desperately.

"I love you, too. You know that. I wish I could have had more memories with you, but I can't. Not now. Not ever. You need to let me go," the blonde says, tears streaming down her face.

"Would it make you happy?" Riley asks softly.

Maya nods, "It would make me happy to see you finally coming back to the world. Riley you were my world. Please, as long as you are here, I'll always be there. I promise. Just accept the truth, please."

Riley shuts her eyes, "I... I do..."

Riley waits for a response, but she doesn't get one. She opens her eyes and looks around. The seat across from her was empty, and the slushie was completely untouched. The brunette bites her lip. Maya Hart wasn't here. Someone had taken her away from Riley. Because of a car wreck, Maya Hart would never be able to go to the zoo with Riley.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry! Gosh... I almost cried writing this... :( **_


	3. You Saved Me When There Was No Hope

**Alternate Ending No. 1**

Riley dances to the music playing on her IPhone as she waits for the dinner she is preparing to finish cooking. Her head bobs to the beat as her feet, which were only in socks, slide across the tiled surface of her apartment. The music from the radio is interrupted by her phone telling her that she was getting a phone call. Riley grabs her phone out of her pocket and looks at the contact. A beautiful blonde girl smiling at the camera shows up. The brunette grins and picks up the phone.

"Maya?" Riley asks into her phone.

A pause, "Riles?"

Riley giggles, "It's me, Maya."

"Hey, I might be a little late to dinner... Don't wait up for me," Maya says.

Riley rolls her eyes, "I can wait, Maya. I always do so what makes this time different?"

Maya lets a sob out before quickly stopping herself, "P-Please, Riles... Don't wait for me. I'm not worth it."

Riley frowns in concern, "Maya, where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is... It's fine, Riley," Maya says shakily, making Riley know that everything was not okay.

"That's it, Maya! I am coming to get you. Either you tell me where you are, or I will turn over every rock, every building, every tree to find you!"

Maya laughs weakly, "That's my girl..."

Riley crinkles her forehead worriedly and turns off the stove. She grabs her jacket and ties it around her waist. The brunette grabs her keys and races out of the apartment. She runs to her car and starts the ignition, hooking the phone up to bluetooth. She puts the phone down, the call going through the speakers of the car instead.

"Alright, Maya where are you?" Riley says seriously.

Maya groans, "Interstate 90... Riles, please, stay at the apartment."

The brunette pushes the location into her GPS and pulls out of the parking lot. The girl grips the steering wheel tightly, apprehension filling her. She looks at the road, dodging traffic as much as possible.

"No way, Maya. Something is wrong, and nothing is going to happen to my best friend. Not if I can stop it," Riley says seriously.

Maya moans in pain. Riley takes a large turn, other drivers honking at her in anger. Riley doesn't care. All she can think of is her driving and Maya's quiet groans of pain and her pleas for Riley to go back to the apartment.

"Stay with me, Maya. Don't you dare hang up that phone," Riley says, her throat feeling like a large ball of cotton had lodged itself there and refused to leave.

Maya begins to talk, "Remember in high school when Tyson called you a bitch who couldn't walk straight after you bumped into him? I do. I remember walking up to him and showing him not to mess with you... Riles, I love to protect you. It makes me feel like a good person. Like I am doing something right for once. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, my little plant. Never change, please."

Riley wipes a tear from her eye as she turns a corner. Up ahead she sees an ambulance and police tape stopping the road. Riley quickly parks her car and runs out into the scene. She sees a man sitting on a truck with a dent in it, his eyes red and puffy from crying and a paramedic sitting next to him. A policeman was climbing back onto the road from the cliff the road was built on. Riley now noticed that there were skid marks leading to the railing and that it had been broken.

She gasps, knowing what happened. Maya had been hit by the truck and was plummeted down off the cliff below, most likely her car had rolled over and over. Riley could only hope Maya wore her seatbelt. She lifts her phone up to her ear.

"Maya?" she whispers softly.

She hears a grunt, "Riles, I'm still here. Did you find the interstate? I can tell from your voice..."

Riley blinks away tears and shakily replies, "Yes, where are you? Tell me so I can get you to the ambulance, please."

"No, Riley... I can't let you see me like this. I can't. I'm supposed to be strong for you, but now, I can't be strong. Not if I see your face."

"I don't care about you being strong! I want you to be alive so you can laugh with me! I want my best friend to protect me! Who is going to protect me if you are gone, Maya... Who? Who..." Riley yells into the phone.

The phone grows quiet except for the breathing of Maya. Riley waits anxiously for a response.

"Don't you dare be silent, damn it! I need my best friend, Maya! Please!" Riley sobs.

"I am at those two trees we climbed on as kids."

Riley smiles shakily, "Thank you, Maya."

She puts the phone in her other hand and yells at the paramedics and police, "Follow me! That car that fell is my best friend! Grab a gurney, I know where she is! Please, hurry!"

The policemen and paramedics nod, grabbing the gurney and following Riley down the cliff and into the wooded area below. Riley weaves through the trees, knowing the exact location of Maya. The paramedics and police officer walks behind her, serious looks on their faces. Finally, Riley steps into the clearing.

Maya's car was next to the two trees. It was scratched and dented everywhere, windows broken and shards of glass scattered everywhere. Riley gasped and raced to the car. Maya was in the car. Her left arm, her dominant one, was trapped between a broken branch and the seat. It was twisted awkwardly with cuts littered across the arm.

On her head, Maya had a large scratch from the front of her forehead to her cheek. She had a pained look in her eyes, but the blonde looked at Riley and smiled weakly, the tear tracks clear across her pale, dirty face. Riley sees that her phone was still on, holding it against her ear.

"Riley..." she groans out.

The paramedics push past Riley and begin to work on getting Maya out of the car. Riley feels her heartbeat in her throat as Maya's injured form is laid on the gurney. She moans in pain from being moved, but the paramedics quickly start running back towards the ambulance.

"M-Maya! Maya! MAYA!" Riley screams in panic.

She races after the paramedics quickly, the police officer right behind her. He looks at Riley in pity. The scared brunette gasps as they finally reach the ambulance. Maya is quickly loaded into the car. The paramedics allow Riley to sit in the back with Maya. The police officer gets in his car and begins to report what happened.

The ambulance quickly starts up, and they begin heading towards the hospital. Maya weakly grabs Riley's hand. The blonde turns towards Riley, an expression on her face that Riley had never seen.

"Riley, I'm scared. I don't want to die," Maya says, her voice trembling.

Riley takes her hand in both her hands, "You won't. Not while I'm here. For now, you are my little plant, and no one, I mean no one, is going to hurt my plant."

Maya lets a tear fall, "I won't give up, Riley. If you are here, I can do anything. You are my strength, Riles... Thank you."

"You're my best friend, Maya. I couldn't imagine life without you, ever."

* * *

"Isn't that what you said, Riley?" Maya says, holding the girl's hand in her bandaged one.

Riley puts a strand of hair behind Maya's ear, "Yes."

They smile at each other, and Riley knew that Maya was going to be okay. And so was she.

"You saved my life, Riles. If you hadn't come, I don't think I would have survived. Thank you," Maya says.

Riley grins, "You would have survived, I am sure of it. You're strong, Maya."

"Yeah, but not as strong as you," Maya says.

"We are each other's strengths, and nothing will tear us apart," they say together.

"I love you, Maya," Riley says.

"I love you, too, Riles," Maya says.

* * *

_**A/N: I have more endings I plan to add/ more on what happened after the original ending. Leave your support! Reviews are appreciated and make sure to follow/favorite!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	4. Names Just Make It So Much More Painful

_Knock knock. _Riley looks up from her book and sets it on the table beside the chair she was currently sitting in. The brunette gets up and walks to the door of her apartment. She looks into the peephole and sees a middle aged blonde woman standing outside her apartment.

Riley bites her lip and unlatches the door. She opens the door, allowing the woman into her living space. The woman looks at Riley, looking at her gratefully. Riley smiles sadly.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks kindly.

The woman shakes her head, "No... No thank you, Riley."

Riley nods, "Are you here to take her things away, Katy?"

Katy sighs and nods. Riley looks at the ground sadly before shuffling her feet towards one of the rooms. Katy follows behind her. Riley stops in front of a wooden door and turns towards her.

"I haven't opened this door in months, Katy... Are you sure you are ready?" Riley asks softly.

Katy nods, "Thank you, Riley. You always care about others before yourself. You were a good influence when I wasn't. I can't say how grateful I am for that."

Riley sucks in a deep breath, "I am just grateful I got to... I..."

The girl bites her lip, wishing the tears welling up in her eyes to go away. Katy nods, knowing the girl was still taking the news hard. Riley turns towards the door.

"Let's go into the room," Riley says, not looking at Katy anymore.

Katy nods, and the tall brunette turns the door knob, the door creaking as it opens. Riley looks around the room, the sunlight streaming through the window showing the dust flying around from the gust of air the door made. Riley looks around her.

The room was exactly how _she _had left it. The window was large, showing the plants that _she _had planted on the window sill blooming. Riley bites her lip, _her _voice whispering teasingly in her ear _"my little plant." _Oh how Riley wished she could hear _her _teasing one last time. The smile on _her _face as _she _completed a drawing. The brunette even missed _her _attitude.

_Her _room had a twin bed on one of the walls with drawings littered across the wall behind it. Paints and pencils were scattered across the floor with crumpled clothes that _she _was too lazy to give to Riley on laundry day. Covering each table was a layer of dust from neglect. Riley has to pinch herself to stop from bursting out in tears, seeing how normal the room looked.

It almost seemed as if _she _was late from work again and would come bursting through the front door, tackling Riley in a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading back to _her _room to change. Riley always loved how _she _had always come back from work with the smell of fresh paint and paper. Riley missed the way _she _always begged Riley to snuggle next to _her _while _she _worked on _her _drawings.

Katy takes a deep breath and looks at Riley sadly, "It feels as if _she _hadn't even left, doesn't it?"

Riley nods, "Sometimes I feel like _she _is going to come through the front door complaining about how rude _her _clients are, but... she never does. And that's when it hurts the most."

The middle aged woman sighs, "Riley, I need to pick up _her _things. Is there anything you want to keep?"

Riley nods and walks over to the wall littered with drawings, "Can I keep... Can I keep this drawing?"

Katy looks over at the drawing, her own eyes swelling with tears at how depressed the girl seems. She nods and bites her lip.

"Riley, I think you should leave while I finish taking _her _things. I'll be gone once I finish," Katy says softly to the sad brunette.

Riley nods numbly before leaving the room. The brunette walks to her own room and bites her lip, the tears still being held at bay.

* * *

There was a soft knock at Riley's bedroom door. She gets up from her bed and opens it. Katy stands there, a cardboard box full of all _her _things in her hands. She sighs and looks at Riley.

"This is the last of _her _things. I wanted to tell you goodbye for now, and thank you for helping _her_ become the person _she_ was," Katy says.

Riley feels a tear leak down her face and whispers, "You look so much like _her_. It hurts so bad, Katy. Why did this have to happen?"

Katy wipes the tear away and looks at the girl with a sad expression on her face, "I don't know, Riley. I don't know. All we can do is hope to make _her _proud and live out life for _her_. I want you to write the eulogy for _her_, Riley. Please, accept."

Riley nods, and she gathers Katy in a hug, the tears being, barely, held in. Katy closes her eyes, tears beginning to form. She takes a deep breath and steps back, looking at Riley.

"Are you going to be okay?" Katy asks softly.

"I will be," Riley says softly.

Katy nods and wishes goodbye to the girl. She walks out of the apartment, the slam of the door breaking the heavy silence. Riley lets the dam finally break and the tears start streaming down her face.

"God, I miss _her_... I love _her_. I loved _her _so much..." Riley trembles.

* * *

_"Riles, why are you crying?"_

_"It's stupid..."_

_"Nothing is stupid if it makes my little plant cry. What is it?"_

_"I had a nightmare that... that you left me..."_

_"Riley, I would never do that. Never, in a million years would I leave my girl."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise I will always be there, Riley, so don't cry. If you ever are sad, I will always be there to wipe your tears away and help close the wounds." _

_"I love you, do you know that?"_

_"Yeah, I love you, too."_

_"Sleep with me?"_

_"Whatever you want, Riley."_

_"Don't leave me, please."_

_"Never."_

* * *

"Maya," Riley whispers, loneliness consuming her, tears streaming down her face.

Even her name makes her death so much more real.


End file.
